Useless
by Koski-chan
Summary: Xigbar gets a step closer to understanding no. IX. ONESHOT. No pairings.


**Author's Note: **Oneshot. Random idea I had. Not XigDem. At all.

Twenty points to the one who can name where the 'song' is from.

* * *

Xigbar absently scratched his nose as he stared at the blank wall. He was absolutely certain that there had been a door when he was here last time. But now it was gone. Vanished. As if it had never existed in the first place. He sighed. It was a real shame, he had really wanted to see that room behind that door again. But what could he do? The door was gone, and a door was sadly required to be able to enter a room.

He touched the wall, trying to make sure that the door wasn't hiding or something. But there was nothing. He kicked the wall. Stupid castle. Sometimes it just felt like this castle moved its rooms around like it pleased. Who gave it permission to do that? Certainly not Xigbar. And he was second in command around here. Damned door can't disappear like that without his permission.

"Well. I don't like you either, idiotic-wall-that's-in-my-way," he said with an angry tone, like he was trying to scold the wall for being a wall and not a door. It was all ruined, of course, when he realized that walls weren't exactly the most scold-able of things to scold. "FINE. Be that way then," he turned around and started walking away from there. With a subtle flick of his hand, space around him distorted and he was soon to be found walking high up in the air, upside-down. He crossed his arms over his chest and instead pondered what he could do instead of trying to get into a room without a door.

His thinking was soon interrupted by footsteps further down the hallway. Xigbar turned around to see who it was, and if this very unlucky Nobody was suitable to pull a prank on. Much to his dismay, it wasn't Xaldin, like he had hoped. No, it was that newcomer, Dem…something. First impressions are rarely ever completely correct, but, sadly, first impressions also go a long way. This kid had NOT made a good first impression. He had given the impression of being useless. Xigbar sighed. All he had seen of the blonde mullet-boy so far was a really lousy fighter. Of course, one cannot hope to be skilled in armed combat when one's arms happens to have taken the shape of a musical instrument. Dem..something…. Dem.. Demyx! Right. Demyx was so easily startled that he wasn't even fun to startle. Definitely not worth Xigbar's valuable time.

A quick observation of the boy revealed a file that he carried in his hands. Right. As the newest member of the Organization, he had, of course, been handed the dullest job of them all; file sorting in the library. Probably the only thing he was good for around here. Useless. That was all he was. Xigbar snickered at Demyx' fate and decided to leave him alone. He was just about to teleport away when he heard a melody. He looked at Demyx again and soon realized that the kid was actually singing. This was in no way interesting to someone like Xigbar, but he couldn't bear to teleport away for some reason. And so, he stayed and listened.

"_First lies the Seat of He who is Peerless,_

_Silent and Empty,_

_Heartless and Fearless._

_Beside Him sits the One who Knows._

_The place of the Servant is Next to the Throne"_

The melody was slow and very, very sad. But Xigbar actually couldn't help but to marvel at the blonde's voice. He spoke with such a light and childish tone normally, but now he sang with a deep and mature voice that didn't seem to belong to him at all. Xigbar couldn't help but to musingly think that Demyx' voice sounded like the calm waves of the ocean, vast and deep. Demyx seemed to be so into singing that he hadn't had time to notice Xigbar in the ceiling above him. He seemed to think that he was completely alone in this part of the castle, and therefore, he sang rather loudly.

"_Dozens of feet, yet not a single toe,_

_The One that is Hidden beside him doth go._

_Seducer of Dreams,_

_Creature of Hades._

_Lying further from Man and closer to Lady."_

What a strange song. It was very possible that it had some deeper meaning to deeper questions, but that had never been any of Xigbar's business, instead he smiled at the fact that he had something to do now. Spying on people. Now THAT was fun. He walked carefully and soundlessly after the blonde, who was still oblivious to his prescence. Not that Xigbar was an expert in anything in the musical world, but by his book; Demyx actually had a beautiful voice. No. That wasn't quite it. He sang with his entire soul and heart, or rather, lack thereof, put into his voice as he sang the words. His voice held a deep longing for something. He smirked at himself. My, wasn't he getting deep now?

"_Man and Woman seeing all,_

_Heedless to the Raven's call._

_Silent and Hidden the two may be,_

_They are not there for You to see._

_Return Them to whence they should be,_

_And Blessing shall descend on Thee."_

Xigbar listened intensely, hearing how masterfully Demyx handled every change in tone and every pronunciation, his voice wasn't ever even close to faltering off-key. He wasn't a beginner at this. Xigbar thought back. Xaldin had said that he had found Demyx with the tattered remains of a lute in his hands. His Somebody had probably been a musician of some sort . Xigbar sighed and just allowed the song to fill him up from his empty inside. His voice was entrancing.

"_I speak thus with the North Star behind me._

_The Birth of the Sun is the Start of the journey."_

Demyx hummed a few tones and then fell silent as he walked. Xigbar looked at Demyx in silence for a while. With yet another flick of his wrist, he was on safely on the floor, where he obeyed logic like all others. With some quick strides he was alongside Demyx. The boy suddenly yelped out of surprise when he suddenly became aware of Xigbar's presence. Before Demyx could say anything, Xigbar put a hand on his shoulder and said:

"I was wrong about you, kid."

He then turned around and went the opposite way, leaving Demyx quite puzzled. His first impression had been wrong after all. Lousy fighter? Yes. Useless? At times, but not the word Xigbar would use to describe him.

Talented.

Yeah, that's it.


End file.
